Pacific Romance
by HappyGoLucky100
Summary: Bella, an old strong vampire, receives a human, Edward, for her 157th birthday. What happens when she dislikes her present and lets her temper get the best of her? Future Lemons XD
1. Chapter 1

I was straightening up my closet when Alice burst threw the door.

"BEL-LA!" she chimed.

"Right here Alice" She appeared beside me in an instant, her red eyes glowing with excitement.

"What?"

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?"

"Er…Saturday?"

She groaned, "Yes, Silly Vampire girl, but it is also September 13! Your birthday!"

I thought about that for a few seconds, "huh, I guess it is, so what does that make me…157?"

Alice laughed. "Yes, you're still a youngster." I giggled and Alice began helping me put knew clothes on there hanger.

She babbled about party plans and I respectfully declined, as best I could. She sighed and we left the room, racing down the spiral stair case before Alice gracefully jumped off and landed in front of me as I reached the bottom.

"Cheater." I giggled and she playfully shoved me.

We walked toward the living room seeing Rose curled up with her human slave, Emmett, on the couch.

"Hey Rose." I sat down on the love seat and Alice curled up on the recliner.

"Jasper!" Alice called. Soon after he jogged to her side and she motioned for him to sit next to her. I knew I needed to hunt and Having Jasper that close made my throat burn a little.

I decided I should go have a snack, for Jaspers sake, and dashed out of the door towards the closest city. It was about 1 in the morning, so there would not be many witnesses out.

When I reached town, I snuck behind an Ally to wait for my victim. As I waited, I couldn't help but think of my first taste of human blood. Which made memory's flood into my mind.

About 158 years ago, I met an interesting girl named Alice, who just appeared in town. One day I decided to approach her, and noticed her glowing red eyes. When I couldn't stop myself and asked about them. She hung her head in shame and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I remember talking to her all night, trying to find out anything about her. I vaguely remember just being able to get her name. The next day, I went on a ride with my horse back into town to get cloth. I remember my horse freaking out, and take off running. My foot got caught in the stirrup and I fell to the ground, being dragged until I blacked out. I woke up with Alice carrying me in her arms. It felt like we were flying, but I was into much pain to ask what was going on. Alice laid me down on a bed somewhere, and I remember her telling me how bad my injuries were and apologizing for there being no other way. Then she bit me. The pain was endless, and I screamed and begged for death. When it was finally over, Alice told me what I was. A Vampire. She told me that I must kill to survive, and after years of misery, I finally accepted it. Years later we ran across Rosalie, a wild new born whose creator had run off, and took her in. We all pretty much get along great, but we still like to fight it out sometimes.

After a trip to California we discovered vampires had a human slave trade going on. I found myself frowning about the whole situation. Humans were not dogs, so why did we treat them as such. But I didn't speak out; I didn't want to anger the Voltouri, who were over the whole thing. Rosalie jumped first, purchasing a few male humans to tend to our needs. We didn't really bother them, but sometimes we would occasionally bring them into our bed rooms. After they died, mostly of misfortunate accidents, we got a few new ones. In that bunch was Emmett. He was handsome, strong, charming, and head over heals for Rosalie. She too had a liking for him to, and decided she didn't want anyone else getting near him so she took him in as her 'personal slave' and they have been inseparable. She will probably change him soon, and since he has already learned his place in this household, which is under the women of coarse, so he want be a problem, Two years ago on Alice's birthday, Rosalie got her a personal slave, Jasper. Jasper was a weird character, but very sweet. They fell for each other as soon as they saw one another. I assured them I didn't need a personal slave, but they insisted. They got me a small girl, named Jessica, who got on my nerves. I sent her to live with the other three slaves Angela, Mike and Eric who tended to everything else. I decided that loving a slave would not be a good idea, so I commanded we buy know more men. I really didn't want Alice and Rosalie trying to play match maker, and then me end up killing that poor boy later.

A loud heartbeat pulled me from my flash back. My mouth watered as I let the sent of blood over whelm me. But I couldn't attack yet. When the heart beat got a few feet away I stepped out of the shadows. The gruffly man stopped and his heart sped up but when he noticed I was a woman an evil smile creped across his face.

"Well Hello Beautiful" he licked his lips. "What are you doing out here all alone." I shrugged and kept my head down, waiting for him to get even closer.

"mmmmm" he growled as he strode towards me. Just then I looked up towards him and he saw my eyes and froze. Within a fraction of a second I pulled him in the shadows and threw him up against the brick wall. My teeth dug into his warm throat. He was still in shock but when he figured out what was happening he let out a scream and I snapped his neck, killing him quickly. I finished my meal and buried the body deep in the forest. I brushed off my jeans and sweater, and sprinted back to our 500 acres in the middle of Wyoming, where no one would ever think to look for a mansion full of blood thirsty monsters.


	2. Shut up

**Hello Everyone! I am extremely nervous about putting this story up for some reason…..but I'm just going to go with my gut and continue! And before anyone calls me a sick pervert for writing stuff like this, please note the thousands of story's where Bella is the slave and Edward is the big, evil master, I just wanted to switch it up a bit. Anywho…..here is the next chapter!**

_**crimson waves: **_**Thank you!!**

_**AriCullen1134:**_** Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

***********************************************************************I

EPOV

I was driving Tanya and me home from the party when I saw the head lights reflect two objects standing in the middle of the road. I slammed on brakes and began screaming profanities at them when they walked towards the car. I was too intoxicated to drive away or at least hit them, so like an idiot I froze. They came on each side of the car and I childlessly locked the doors. The one on Tanya's side smashed the window with its fist and I yelped. I wondered why Tanya was not reacting at all and then I remembered she was passed out in the passenger seat.

From what I could see they were in long cloaks that covered there faces and every inch of skin. Just then one of them grabbed me through the open window and began walking with me thrown over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I roared and began to punch and kick the man under me.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

I heard a light groan behind me and looked to see the other figure carrying a lifeless Tanya.

I thrashed and screamed before the figure carrying me pinched my shoulder and everything went black.

APOV

"Okay Rosalie she just left!" I whispered when Bella left the house to hunt.

We jumped up and grabbed our purses and I gave Jasper a kiss. I left Bella a note.

_Bella,_

_Me and Rosalie left to hunt. Be back in a day. When we get back we will really celebrate your birthday._

_Love, Alice B._

Me and Rosalie took the porshe and floored it to the airport.

"You know she's not going to like the present." Rosalie mumbled in the driver's seat.

"Oh what ever! She will have to, it's not fair we both have one and she doesn't!"

"Well we could have at least come and had him ready for her instead of busting our asses to be back before midnight."

We pulled into the airport and paid for a first class flight for California.

When we finally arrived at the airport we took a cab to the Voltouri's mansion. It was a beautiful place. It was in the middle of a Californian vineyard and it was surrounded by great stone walls. We drove to the gate and the beautiful vampire gate keeper nodded to us and let us through. We followed the driveway for a few miles until we came upon a huge castle like house. It was at least 100 bedrooms and over 200 years old. We pulled into the parking lot that was beginning to fill up with cars. The auction was to take place at noon so we had barley under an hour to browse.

The main hall was crawling with vampires and we walked towards a large door with a sign above it reading:

**Humans for Auction**

**NO TOUCHING!**

I threw open the door and me and Rose fled in. it was slowly emptying out as everyone took there seats so me and Rose looked around.

It was set up similar to a kennel, but bigger.

Rose pointed to a tall Indian curled back into the corner. The label read : _Paul. 19 year old male. Starting bid 50,000._

I looked at him but then shook my head.

"Let's keep looking."

I looked at a blond named Lauren, A brunette named Irina, and a strawberry blond named Tanya.

"Oh, hell! I don't care what she says! Im getting her a male!" I sighed and walked back towards the male section.

There were two I really liked. Jacob, a huge Indian male, and Tyler, a scrawny boy with big eyes.

The bell rang signaling the auction starting before we had a chance to see the last few 'cages'.

We took our seats and watched as the auctioned off the women. I felt bad for them. I knew most of these vampires weren't as kind as we were to our slaves. When it came time for the men I was on the edge of my seat. Tyler sold before I could raise my hand to bid. Jacob was sold to the first bidder for 300,000$.

I groaned as I sat back into my seat.

"Okay, there's only one guy left so we have to get him. Ready on your feet!" Rosalie snapped.

The guy that came out was tall and slightly muscular. His hair was a weird bronze color and it stuck up in all directions. His face structure was strong and his eyes were bright green. He was handsome but not my type at all. His face was covered in bruises and cuts and he was wincing as a big vampire dragged him on stage by a tight rope around his wrist. He thrashed and screamed and I knew that turned off some bids from other vampires, including mine. But I had to get him. Before Aro could get the starting bid out of his mouth I threw up my hand.

"100,000 DOLLARS!"

"110,000 DOLLARS!"

"150,000 DOLLARS!"

I growled and jumped up on my chair.

"200,000 DOLLARS!" I screamed

"250,000 DOLLARS!!" yelled a woman in the front row.

Aro's eyes were big and excited and his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Going once, going twice-"

"500,000 FUCKING DOLLARS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SOLD!" Aro beamed.

Shit.

Aro told us were to claim our purchases and me and Rose followed the crowed to the back room.

"You know you probley only had to bid 300,000 and you would have gotten him." Rose said smugly.

"Shut up."

EPOV

I was dragged from the darkness I had called my home for the last several weeks. It had been hell. I had fought and screamed every time I saw one of those suns of bitches. I was starved and beaten and thrown into a small dark cell I had groan accustomed to. I have no clue what happened to Tanya. I try not to think about it. But today was different. I was put into a kennel looking thing next to other humans in my position. When I began to see people walking about I called for help, but when I saw they had the eyes of the monsters that had kept me, I knew it was useless. Slowly the monsters left and I wondered what was going on. I noticed the others being dragged away until a monster finally came to get me.

"Okay, you're the last one" he said as he grabbed my arm.

"Get your arms off me!" he punched me across the face and I fought back unsuccessfully. He tied a painfully tight rope around my hands and dragged me up to a huge stage over looking hundreds of vampires. I fought the thing dragging me and the monster that stood in the canter of the stage glared at me. Soon the monsters started shouting numbers at me and it wasn't until I heard the monster yell 'SOLD!' I was aware of what was going on.


	3. Mother Fucking Walgreens

**Hello again! Sorry I couldn't post this sooner, but with all the Christmas chaos in the house I couldn't find a time to write. So Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Year, here is you present :0)**

_Berdb: _**I promise Tanya is not going to be in the story again, and Jessica is not that big of a character, and Thank you!**

_Soccachix101: _**Dude, Awsome! You have no clue how much you enthusiasm means to me! :OD**

_crimsonwaves: _**Thank you so much! **

* * *

BPOV

When I arrived home from hunting I found the house vacant except for Jasper and Emmett.

There was a note on the coffee table that informed me that they had went hunting and would be back at midnight. It was early morning at the time and I was board out of my mind. I watched a little TV, then checked my email, then stared at the wall for a while. Eventually the day ended and I heard a car enter the driveway. I was perched on the recliner when Alice appeared next to me with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, Bella. Could you help me go get some stuff from the garage?"

"Uh, sure" I got up and I followed Alice out the back door. She headed in the direction of the farthest garage and we raced there. Alice pulled a random object from the shelf.

"Okay, got it!" she started to walk back.

"Why do you need my help Alice?" I stopped her.

"Oh, I forgot this was all I had to get." she chuckled nervously then shot back towards the house.

We stopped at the back door and walked into the living room, where Rosalie was standing with her hand on her hip.

"Okay, Alice."

Alice walked to stand next to her, facing me.

"What's going on?"

"Well, since it is officially your birthday, you can have your gift!" Alice chirped.

"I told you no gifts." I growled lightly making her flinch.

"Well to bad we got you one!" Rose snapped.

"It's in your room." Alice said quietly.

I pursed my lips and decided to go look, so I wouldn't hurt there feelings anymore than I already had.

As I got towards my room I heard a light heart beat, but assumed it was either Jasper or Emmett who were near.

I opened my door and was overwhelmed with the mouth watering scent that filled the room. It was like nothing I had ever sensed, and the monster inside me begged for it. I turned to see a boy standing against the wall.

I turned. "Alice, Who the hell is that?" I asked through my teeth.

"I told you she wouldn't like it!" Rose said.

"Bella, that is your birthday present. His name is Edward." She put her hands on her hips. "And you will take him and shut up and be happy and that's final!" She pushed me in my room and shut the door.

I hissed and banged my hands against the door in anger, and turned around.

He stood there until I spoke.

"Follow me." I said harshly began to walk out the door. He didn't follow me.

"Get over here." I growled. He didn't respond.

I turned and looked him in the eye. His face was stuck with anger and his hands were shaking.

"What?" I asked and he glared.

I appeared in front of him.

"You listen now and you listen good, I am the owner, you are the slave, I am the vampire, you are the human, I am the predator, and you are the prey! You will answer when spoken to and not any other time, you will do everything I ask without question and then maybe, just maybe, I will spare your life." I hissed.

"Now, you better follow me." I turned again and walked out the door.

"I am not a slave and you are not my 'owner'. I do not have to listen to you." he growled.

I froze, and then appeared in front of him, my hand slapping his face with a quick force. He fell to the ground, his face in shock.

"Don't you ever disrespect me!" I shouted and the blood drained from his face.

"I grabbed him by his throat and picked him up so his feet were not touching the ground. I slammed him back into the wall. He groaned loudly.

"Understand?"

He finally nodded and I sat him back on the ground.

"Now I suggest you follow me, if u want to keep all of your limbs!"

He walked a few feet behind me as I walked down the stairs. Alice and Rose were no where to be found which was probably the smartest move at the moment. I was taking Edward to the place were we housed the slaves when Edward shot out of the open door we were walking by.

I huffed and caught him easily, dragging him back to the house by the ear.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" he cried.

"Well I was going to put you with the others but if we have a run away we will have to keep you confined somewhere in the house where I can catch you if you decide to attempt an escape again, which I assure you will never work."

I took him down the stairs to the dark basement that we had for storage. It was large but had no light or windows, and it got awfully cold. I pushed him down the last few stairs.

"Now, don't expect anyone to come to your rescue! You are being punished, and after enough time has passed, I will let you out and see if that behavior of yours has straightened out!" I slammed the door and locked all of the locks on it.

I groaned and walked off; trying to find Alice's little neck so I could ring it.

After a few hours they came out of hiding to face me, and I lashed out at them.

"What the hell Alice!?"

"Look, I thought you would appreciate it, but I see now it was a mistake." she said quietly.

"No Shit!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't expect him to be so misbehaved! But there wasn't much of a choice, I-"

"Damn Alice, if you can't find me a birthday present just go to mother fucking Walgreens and by me a mother fucking card! Not random human that you kidnap off the streets."

"Bella, honestly, " Rose sneered, "you think we just stole a guy off the streets! We paid good money for that and you don't even like it!"

"You know Rose that kidnapping thing would have saved us a lot of time." Alice thought considerately, then her expression changed. "Why didn't you think of that a day ago!" she growled.

"Excuse me? I'm not the mother fucking physic, You should have seen she wouldn't have liked it!" Rose yelled and Alice's mouth fell open in shock.

"You-You Bitch!" she ran away sobbing.

"Well nice job Rose!"

"Shut the fuck up Bella." We both collapsed on the couch.

Not long after we heard some banging coming from the basement and some cries for help. I kept my expression blank.

"Uh, what the hell is that?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged and Rose groaned. "Bella, please tell me you did not lock that boy up in the basement." she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

I heard Alice creep towards the basement door and I shot up.

"Alice Brandon! You stay away from him!" I growled.

"Why? He's not your slave?" she sneered.

"The hell he isn't!" I stood to block the door.

Alice's face lit up. "So you will keep him!" she chirped and I groaned.

"Alice that's not what I meant-"

"Oh! Thank you Bella! I know you will enjoy him!" she jumped up on me wrapping her arms around my neck.

Well I guess I better try to enjoy him, I have nothing to loose. I told myself.

"And Bella? Would you like to tell me why he's locked in the basement?"

"Behavior problems." I muttered.

"Bella, do not be cruel. He is a human being with feelings and needs."

"I know Alice" I began to feel a little guilty for treating him as harshly as I had done, but I couldn't take it back now.

* * *

**I know…………She's a bitch. Next Chapter is Edward's POV so you will be able to see what was going on in his mind during all of this.**

**Thank you all for your support! Happy Holidays!**

**-HGL**


End file.
